La reina y el campeón
by Luka-sama
Summary: Después de sus aventuras con Ash y sus amigos, Serena logro convertirse en reina de Kalos. Pero ahora debe enfrentarse a su mayor reto hasta el momento, a los medios de comunicación que no dejan de afirmar que ella era la pareja del actual campeón de Kalos, Calem. Un chico con un poderoso potencial al igual que su ego.


_Pues quería volver a escribir algo sobre ellos, no encuentro historias de Calem x Serena que me interesen, así que me dije a mi misma._

 _Pues escríbelas._

 _Pokémon no me pertenece._

 **La reina y el campeón.**

Ese día no despertó con las mejores energías que tenía, de hecho deseaba quedarse en las sabanas un poco más de tiempo y dejar que pasara todo el día de ser necesario. Pero el grito de su madre le hizo entender que no tendría la paz que deseaba ese día. Por lo tanto se puso de pie de mal humor y se metió al baño con un portazo. Sabía que actuaba infantil, pero desde que la fecha se había programado, había deseado que ese día no llegara nunca.

Jodida farándula.

Ella solo deseaba pasar sus días entrenando o practicando para sus espectáculos, lo último que deseaba era ser invitada el show de estrellas de Kalos. Bueno, la idea no le desagradaba del todo. Ella conocía a muchas personas famosas de Kalos y si bien no era amante de las batallas Pokémon, siempre era bien recibido aprender más sobre ataques y posibles combinaciones.

Pero había un problema.

Él estaría ahí también.

El odiado actual campeón de Kalos.

Calem.

Jodido mocoso.

…

..

.

Todo comenzó tiempo después de que Ash decidiera ir a otra región para continuar con su camino para ser un maestro, ella decidió quedarse para convertirse en la reina de Kalos, lo cual había terminado en una emotiva despedida sin que nunca le dijera sus sentimientos, por muy patético que sonara. Con su primera decepción amorosa, había concentrado toda su mente en ser la mejor en el espectáculo. Tiempo después logro su cometido y llegar a ser reina de Kalos gracias a su continuo entrenamiento.

En el próximo campeonato luego de que Ash se fuera, ella resulto como invitada al haber logrado convertirse en reina de Kalos. Pero lo que no espero fue ver como un chico ganaba con una facilidad que le abrumo. Siempre tuvo en mente que Ash era un gran entrenador y podía ganarle a quien fuera, pero ese chico, Calem logro arrasar con toda su competencia sin mostrar alguna emoción.

A la hora de otorgarle el título, fue cuando su quería enemistad se creó.

-Por qué debería entregármelo esta chica inútil-murmuro algo resentido Calem tan bajo que ella solo escucho.

Las ganas de pisotearlo fueron muchas.

-Porque esta chica inútil es una invitada especial-le susurro con una sonrisa fingida.

La mirada de odio de ambos fue algo que nadie comprendió.

…

Unos meses después se toparon curiosamente en medio de Santalune City, más específicamente en la escuela de entrenadores donde ambos eran invitados. Serena pensó que con 16 años era mejor comportarse madura ante la situación, así que llego con una sonrisa que el chico respondió con un bufido. Miserable bastardo. Lo peor sucedió cuando unos chicos comenzaron a charlar sobre si era mejor ser una estrella Pokémon o un entrenador para aspirar a ser campeón. Antes que los profesores los calmaran, pues la discusión de los niños subía de intensidad.

-Todos saben que un entrenador es quien saca el verdadero potencial de lucha de un Pokémon, cualquiera puede pararse frente a un escenario-indico Calem de forma despectiva.

Decir que una fibra sensible fue tocada en Serena, era poco

Esta se levantó con aura oscura de su lugar, todos guardaron silencio al verla.

-No cualquiera puede hacer lo que nosotras hacemos, te aseguro que en un espectáculo estarías perdido-indico con enojo.

El chico giro a verla molesto.

Como luego de unas pocas palabras terminaron fuera del edificio en medio de una batalla Pokémon, era una total incógnita. Pero las reglas eran establecidas y el jurado eran los infantes. No solo ganaría quien derrotara a su oponente, si no quien hiciera un mejor uso de sus ataques en forma de belleza y carisma.

Serena saco a su Delphox.

Calem a su Greninja shiny, cuyos colores negros sobresalían.

Si bien la chica estaba en clara desventaja, su deseo de ganar hacia que lograra darle una clara rivalidad al chico. No por nada había viajado tanto tiempo con Ash y su Greninja, conocía sus principales ataques y varias tácticas que lograba contratacar. Claramente Calem estaba incrédulo que una chica como ella lograra darle una batalla.

-Hidrobomba-grito Calem lleno de euforia por la batalla.

-Anillo ígneo-indico Serena también con adrenalina.

La técnica fue con tal potencia que creo una ligera explosión que saco una cortina de aire caliente en forma de vapor. Todos vieron asombrados como los Pokémon no lucían en mejores condiciones, pero ambos estaban con su orgullo de pie para no decepcionar a su entrenador. El Greninja comenzó a temblar y cayó al mismo tiempo que Delphox al suelo.

Un doble K.O.

Serena rápidamente metió a su Pokémon en su pokebola y salió corriendo al centro Pokémon más cercano. Poco después llego Calem quien le dio una leve mirada antes de sentarse en otro lado del edificio. Ninguno dijo nada, pero la batalla había sido intensa.

Delphox estuvo recuperado a primera hora, luego de despedirse de la academia Pokémon, retomo su camino para un espectáculo en otra ciudad.

No vio a Calem por suerte.

…

El próximo encuentro sucedió en Lumiose City donde ambos fueron convocados por el Profesor Sycamore, al verse esta ocasión no hubo bufidos o gruñidos de parte de ninguno, solo se vieron precavidos antes de pasar al mismo tiempo. En realidad Serena se sorprendió al ver como Calem suspiraba y la dejaba pasar antes por la puerta, un caballero era algo que no pensaba poner en las palabras que pensaba del chico. Pero igualmente asintió en forma de agradecimiento.

Luego de escuchar una plática del profesor y como este ocupaba ayuda con un experimento, no les quedo otra más que aceptar. Pues ambos eran de las caras más conocidas de Kalos, y eran viejos amigos del profesor.

-Es una investigación que salió de las mega-stones, una vieja amiga quiere documentar el proceso, así que pensé en ustedes dos ya que son tan buenos entrenadores-explico el profesor con una sonrisa.

Serena vio de reojo a Calem esperando que este se burlara, ya que era obvio en sus encuentros anteriores que el chico no la consideraba una entrenadora. Pero este solo mantenía silencio viendo fijamente al profesor. Así que ella lo hizo de igual forma.

Luego de una charla algo larga, el profesor les entrego dos mega aros y les indico que eligieran uno de los Pokémon de la región de Kanto. Serena recordaba a Ash mencionarle algo sobre ellos, por lo cual se puso frente a ellos viéndolos con una sonrisa.

Le recordaba mucho cuando conoció a Fennekin.

Volteo a ver a Calem, este solo suspiro.

-Primero las damas-indico dándole la opción de elegir antes.

Lo vio confundida antes de ver a los Pokémon.

Todos eran adorables.

Al final cuando el adorable Squirtle camino hasta ella y la sujeto por la pierna, chillo internamente antes de alzarlo entre sus brazos. Además no poseía un Pokémon de agua aun en su equipo, sería una gran incorporación.

Si bien la opción más fuerte contra Squirtle seria Bulbasaur, Calem tomo sin pensarlo a Charmander.

Luego de eso el profesor les entrego las mega piedras de las evoluciones finales de los Pokémon que eligieron. Se despidieron del profesor y caminaron juntos a la salida, Serena pensó en seguir su camino, pero se detuvo al ver como Calem la veía intensamente.

-Cuando ellos sean fuertes, debemos enfrentarnos en una batalla-explico Calem con mirada decidida.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Serena, ella no era amante de las batallas. Pero igualmente asintió con una sonrisa.

-No importa que seas el campeón, pienso derrotarte-dijo emocionada.

Le recordaba un poco a como había sido Ash a su lado. El chico sonrió levemente, fue en ese momento en que Serena pensó que no era tan malo.

…

Cuando por fin su Squirtle evoluciono, salto de alegría pues este ya estaba listo para un espectáculo junto a Sylveon, ambos entrarían en pareja. Le daba gracia que su wartortle era algo tímido en el escenario, por lo tanto Sylveon quien había pasado por lo mismo, solía ayudarlo a sacar su potencial. Aunque claramente su nuevo amigo acuático prefería las batallas, por lo tanto solía entrenar con él con algunos entrenadores que se topaban.

Pero ese día fue especial, entre las noticias del centro Pokémon observo como Ash salía ganando otra liga Pokémon. Sonrió antes de mandarle un mensaje a su correo electrónico, que sabía que nunca contestaba. Luego llamo a su madre, que había conocido hace algún tiempo cuando aún viajaba con el chico, donde le dijo que lo felicitara de su parte pues sabía lo imposible que era comunicarse con él.

Luego de eso cayo rendida en el centro Pokémon.

Cuando despertó y se dio un baño rápido, se sorprendió de ver a la enfermera Joey que le decía que tenía una llamada. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de Ash en una nueva región, este la saludo y le dijo que pensó que ya no estaría ahí. Ella comenzó a felicitarlo por su logro y este solo decía que no lo creía, algo muy similar pero en posición diferente había pasado cuando ella logro ser la reina de Kalos. Estaban hablando emotivamente de todo lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando Ash se detuvo confundido.

-¿Quién es él Serena?-pregunto el chico ladeando la cabeza.

¿Quién?

Giro su rostro y casi se cae de impresión a ver a Calem observando detenidamente a Ash por medio del monitor.

¿Qué rayos hacia el chico ahí?

-Este chico salió ayer en las noticias-comento Calem sorprendido.

Serena lo vio como el demente que era.

-Soy Ash de pueblo paleta-se presentó su viejo amigo ignorante de su sorpresa.

-Soy Calem actual campeón de Kalos-

-De verdad, asombroso…¿qué paso con Dianta?-

-Ahora se dedica a su otra carrera, sin duda fue un oponente formidable-

-Debes ser muy fuerte, espero alguna vez poder competir contra tí-

-Ahora que eres campeón escuche que pronto en Teselia habrá un combate de campeones, tal vez podríamos encontrarnos-

-Eso sería genial, no puedo esperar-

Luego de la conversación de chicos, se despidió vagamente de Ash quien ladeo el rostro confundido cuando corto la llamada. Giro a ver furiosa al chico que lucía pensativo mientras susurraba estrategias de batallas. Ese miserable infeliz ardería bajo las llamas de sus Pokémon.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-gruño la chica furiosa.

Pero este ni se inmuto.

-No sabía que conocías a ese chico, dicen que su desempeño en su último torneo fue fantástico, no puedo esperar a enfrentarlo-admitió Calem algo interesado.

-Interrumpiste mi charla, hace mucho no hablaba con Ash-gruño algo resentida.

Calem la vio fijamente unos momentos, luego puso sus manos en los bolsillos y vio a otro lado molesto.

-Eres la reina de Kalos, eres invitada principal en el torneo de Teselia y quien abrirá con una presentación…ya tendrás tiempo para verlo-gruño antes de comenzar a marcharse.

Ella se quedó quieta sorprendida de que ese chico luciera tan molesto, ella era la que debía lucir molesta.

Pateo el suelo furiosa.

Ese día entrenaría el doble para quitar su mal humor.

…

Pensó que con suerte no se toparía nuevamente a Calem en el torneo de campeones, pero con la suerte de un grano en tu trasero, la asociación Pokémon de Kalos pensó que era buena idea que las dos figuras más sobresalientes de Kalos viajaran juntas. Los dos solo sonrieron de forma falsa para las cámaras mientras las puertas del avión se cerraban, luego se vieron con enojo antes de ir a sus asientos. El viaje fue silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, fue hasta que pusieron en la televisión una película Pokémon que Serena no pudo soportar reírse por lo mala que era. A su lado Calem tapaba su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Ash-comento de pronto Calem aburrido por lo mala que era la siguiente película.

Serena no quería verla y prefería charlar con el chico.

Aunque este no era su persona preferida en el mundo.

-Viaje hace algún tiempo con él, fue bastante divertido-murmuro con algo de nostalgia.

-Te gusta-indico Calem de forma aburrida.

Un sonrojo se puso en su rostro, luego comenzó a tartamudear algo nerviosa. Miles de recuerdos donde tuvo la oportunidad de estar con el chico y declararse llegaron como una bomba a su mente, también el hecho de que nunca vio algún sentimiento correspondido del chico.

Su sonrojo se fue y ella suspiro antes de ver a la ventana del avión ante la mirada atenta de Calem.

-Bueno eso ya no importa mucho-susurro antes de intentar dormir un poco.

Luego de algunas horas de viaje lograron llegar al aeropuerto de Teselia donde los transportaron al lugar del campeonato. Ella lucia emocionada por la gran cantidad de nuevas especies de Pokémon que habían y que no conocían. Tuvo la idea clara de que apenas terminara el espectáculo viajaría un tiempo por esa región para capturar Pokémon para su espectáculo.

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían, noto como Calem la ignoraba para ir a su habitación.

Aburrido.

Pero su día no fue malo, mientras caminaba por la ciudad una figura a lo lejos acompañada de un Pikachu, le hizo correr emocionada.

-Ash-dijo alegre.

El chico volteo a verla con una sonrisa. Su ropa era diferente a la que llevaba cuando viajaba con ella en Kalos, probablemente era parte de su vestuario de su última región, aunque nunca cambiaría el hecho de su gorra y tenis. Además luego de algunos años sin verlo, se notaba más alto y algo más maduro.

-Serena-saludo amablemente mientras Pikachu saltaba a sus brazos.

Sonrió.

-Te ves diferente de nuevo-dijo Ash con complicidad.

Era verdad.

Su cabello nuevamente era largo, aunque algo más lacio y de un color más claro, lo había cambiado luego de convertirse reina de Kalos. Tenía unas zapatillas y enagua algo volada de color rosado, una camiseta blanca con el lazo que le había regalado Ash hace años y un sombrero similar al de sus inicios de aventura pero de color rosado.

-Ahora que soy reina de Kalos dicen que debo vestirme como tal-murmuro algo aburrida.

Pikachu en sus brazos parecía divertido.

-Oye no está contigo tu amigo-pregunto interesado.

Arrugo la frente.

-Ese chico no es mi amigo-gruño ella causando confusión en Ash.

Luego de pasar el día en medio de una cafetería con Ash hablando sobre viejos tiempos, tuvieron que despedirse pues ella debía practicar para su presentación. Estaba nerviosa se abrir un evento tan importante como el torneo de campeones. Pero al final Delphox, Sylveon, Pangoro, Wartortle lograron animarla. Estaba pensando en ir a la Pc para sacar a otros de sus acompañantes.

Se detuvo al ver como en una silla en el estadio estaba Calem viendo aburrido su presentación.

Su orgullo se vio herido por alguna razón.

-Qué presentación más aburrida-comento el chico con pereza.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

-¿Qué sabes tú del espectáculo?-

El chico suspiro aburrido.

Con una pokebola saco a un Pokémon que no conocía. Era un felino con pelaje morado en su pecho, en su cabeza y el final de su cola. Era verdaderamente adorable. El felino soltó un rayo de su boca que se convirtió en una ventisca al suelo donde al aterrizar con una potente cola de hierro que provoco que la nieve creada se elevara.

-Poder oculto-ordeno Calem.

Varias bolas de color morado oscuro salieron del cuerpo de su Pokémon girando sobre sí misma, esto provoco que las particular de nieve giraran sobre las esferas ocultas como si fueran pequeñas galaxias. Debido a la falta de luz y a el reflejo de las partículas de nieve por las únicas entradas de luz. En realidad parecía un verdadero mirador que mostraba galaxias

-Ayuda-dijo Calem al Pokémon que abrió la boca.

De este salió un potente ataque oscuro que provoco que ahora las partículas de nieve y las bolas oscuras giraran en algo similar a un torbellino color plateado. Al chocar las bolas oscuras comenzaron a generar miles de explosiones que se convirtieron en partículas de colores en la plateada manta junto a las pequeñas partículas de nieve que aún quedaban.

Serena apretó con fuerza los puños mientras observaba la delicadeza con la que el Pokémon formaba una reverencia. Giro a ver a Calem con la cara seria y este sonreía algo autosuficiente.

-Mi madre fue una antigua reina de Kalos y campeona de varios concursos en otras regiones, desde que tengo memoria se técnicas para concursos y me parece bastante aburrido-informo desinteresado.

El Pokémon giro a verlo curioso.

-Buen trabajo Dellcaty-dijo devolviéndolo a la pokébola.

-No lo acepto-murmuro Serena.

El joven giro a verla confuso.

-No acepto que alguien que menosprecie el espectáculo Pokémon sea bueno en ellos-indico la chica indignada.

Los ojos de Calem brillaron ante el reto.

-Te propongo una forma de que me arrepienta de mis palabras-indico señalando una pokébola.

Serena apretó con fuerza los puños sabiendo que esto no sería tan fácil. Igualmente volteo a ver a Delphox a su lado junto a Wartortle, ambos parecían interesados por la batalla.

…

Luego de charlar con los nuevos campeones de las diferentes regiones, Ash se alegró de conocer a tanta gente nueva. Hibiki el campeón de Johto y Brendan el de Hoen, eran buenos chicos que tenían un gran potencial. Aun no conocía al chico nuevo de Sinoh, tampoco a Touya el representante de Teselia, pero ambos habían informado a los medios el interés de participar contra él en las batallas. Pero logro convencer a Hibiki para ir a practicar un poco en el estadio, a lo cual Brendan se unió.

Brendan estaba conversando sobre como había conocido a May, su antigua compañera de aventura que ahora era toda una estrella en los concursos. Le estaba diciendo que le mandara saludos si se la topaba.

Aunque los tres quedaron congelados en las gradas ante lo que vieron.

-Giro rápido-

-Esquívalo y cola de hierro-

-Cambia de dirección con hidro pulso-

Una explosión se causó cuando el Wartortle participante logro saltar lejos esquivándolo por muy poco esa cola de hierro. La nube de humo se esparció demostrando un Wartortle con una mancha en su ojo derecho en forma de hoja, frente a él estaba un Charmeleon con algunas heridas y una marca de estrella en su frente.

-¿Serena?-dijo Ash confundido.

No recordaba haber visto una mirada tan fiera en su rostro. Siempre había tenido una sonrisa intentando animar a los demás o alegrando a la gente con sus presentaciones.

De reojo noto como Hibiki sacaba un teléfono celular y comenzaba a grabar.

-Esto luce genial-expreso el chico animado.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Ash.

-Giro fuego-

-Chorro de agua-

Nuevamente los ataques colisionaban entre ellos generando explosiones, cualquier hubiera esperado que Serena estuviera en ventaja por su Pokémon de tipo agua, pero la verdad es que Calem parecía liderar la batalla.

Serena apretó los puños.

-No te rindas Wartortle-dijo con mirada decidida.

Su amigo de agua asintió fielmente antes de ver con determinación a su oponente.

-Demuestra tu entrenamiento Charmeleon-expreso Calem con cara de estasis.

En cada batalla que ambos tenían, había algo extraño en el aire. El deseo de demostrar sus ideales e imponer sus ideologías, la gran adrenalina que el reto demuestra y unas ansias de victoria.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver como ambos Pokémon comenzaban a brillar en medio de la batalla.

-Están evolucionando-expreso Brendan con incredulidad.

Dos Pokémon evolucionando en medio de una batalla, sin duda era todo un acontecimiento. Cuando la luz de la evolución se disipo dejo ver como Blastoise y Charizard se veían incluso más determinados que antes.

Calem volteo a ver a su bolsillo antes de tomar la mega-stone que había recibido del profesor, Serena lo imito recordando que siempre la tenía con ella.

Blastoise y Charizard vieron a sus respectivos entrenadores.

-Mega evolución-dijeron Calem y Serena.

Nuevamente un brillo rodeo a ambos iniciales de la región de Kanto, si bien el cambio de Blastoise no era tan notorio, sabían que sus fuerzas habían cambiado. El charizard de Calem no mega evoluciono de la misma forma que el de Allan, si no que siguió conservando su color naranja y su cuerpo fue el único modificado.

-Creo que ya habíamos quedado en algo similar-dijo Calem con emoción.

Serena asintió temerosa.

-Hidro bomba-grito Serena.

-Anillo ígneo-dijo Calem en esta ocasión.

Si habían considerado que la explosión de Greninja y Delphox había sido grande, no fue nada en comparación con esta. Ambos entrenadores salieron disparados por la potencia de la explosión fuera del campo de batalla, Serena gruño antes de voltear a ver a Blastoise que estaba K.O cerca de un muro, corrió para auxiliarlo.

-Blastoise-dijo preocupada.

Este abrió los ojos levemente antes de exhalar el aire con mueca de dolor, pero estaba claro que su caparazón lo había ayudado a soportar el impacto con la destruida pared. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a los organizadores. Pero al levantar la vista noto con asombro como al otro lado estaba Calem con Charizard sobre él, al parecer había intentado evitarle el menor impacto a su amigo Pokémon.

-¡CALEM!-grito antes de meter a Blastoise en su pokebola y correr donde el chico.

Este gruño algo intangible al tiempo que Charizard se levantaba preocupado para ver a su entrenador alterado, intento sonreírle para calmarlo, pero solo vio angustiada al chico que parecía lastimado.

-Creo que terminar los combates de esta forma…no es tan buena idea-dijo con dificultad el chico.

Ella rodo los ojos, pero igualmente lo mantuvo con preocupación en el suelo sujetando su mano.

Luego los médicos llegaron.

Todo fue un caos para ella.

…

Por suerte el torneo empezaba en tres días, aunque cuando lo visito el día siguiente de su encuentro al hospital, noto preocupada su torso vendado y la falta de su gorro. El chico tenía una vestimenta que le recordaba terriblemente a la de Ash en sus tiempos de aventura, aunque con Botas y sudadera más larga con un sombrero distinto. Pero verlo sin ellos, le hacía ver que era alguien completamente diferente.

Este la vio atentamente cuando entro.

-Veo que no soy el único herido-comento señalando su brazo.

Claro que después de que Calem fuera llevado por una ambulancia al hospital, un paramédico había señalado preocupado su brazo el cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Luego de ser tratado y varios medicamentos, ya estaban bien.

Aunque ambos sabían que tendrían una reprimenda de parte del organizador al terminar todo.

-Por suerte Blastoise y Charizard están bien-dijo ella tomando asiento a su lado.

Calem asintió levemente.

-Dado que fue un empate no pienso retractarme-expreso el chico con seriedad.

Serena suspiro algo cansada, pero igual sonrió levemente.

-Bueno hare una presentación tan asombrosa el día de la competencia que te hare tragar tus palabras-dijo en forma divertida.

Calem sonrió levemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sin duda esa chica era rara.

…

Como había prometido y aun sobre el dolor insoportable de las puntadas de su brazo, Serena logro lucirse en la apertura del torneo, dejando muy en alto el nombre de Kalos. No pudo ver a Calem antes de la presentación pues los participantes estaban en sus respectivos camerinos preparándose. Pero noto preocupada como en medio de los combates su cuerpo herido aun resentía la batalla que habían tenido.

Pero igualmente logro llegar a rondas finales donde su oponente era nada menos que Ash.

Al parecer su viejo amigo se había preparado con sus mejores Pokémon para la batalla, pues su Greninja no se hizo esperar en el campo. Calem saco al suyo de color Shiny donde una lucha acuática sin igual se dio. Las explosiones y la velocidad fue algo que cautivo al público.

Solo que en la mitad de la batalla donde Ash tenía a Pikachu y Calem estaba a punto de usar la Mega evolución, su cuerpo colapso, su herida comenzó a sangrar y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Todos se asustaron y pusieron alertas cuando el joven cayó desmayado con fiebre y una infección.

Ash fue el ganador de la batalla por que Calem ya no podía pelear más.

Una victoria con sabor agri-dulce.

…

Serena espero pacientemente a que le dejaran entrar al hospital donde varios reporteros estaban curioseando sobre el campeón de Kalos, al verla a ella la atacaron con varias preguntas donde: ¿Acaso es la pareja del campeón?, ¡La reina de Kalos y el campeón!, ¿Qué dice de la batalla entre ustedes que se publicó en la web? Tantas preguntas y exclamaciones que la dejaron mareadas.

Escucho de parte de un médico que la condición del chico no era grave, pero si estaba bajo efecto de antibióticos. Noto como el chico estaba dormido plácidamente, por lo cual suspiro antes de poner sobre la mesa unas flores que había comprado para la ocasión. Además de un pequeño llavero con un Charizad que había conseguido en el mercado.

Algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir culpable.

…

No había pasado una semana desde la llegada del torneo de campeones, cuando su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Todos los medios de comunicación prácticamente gritaban a los cuatro vientos que ella era la pareja del campeón de Kalos.

La reina y el campeón de Kalos.

Que nombre más ridículo.

Pero luego de poner varias imágenes de ella entrando al hospital, de ellos luchando contra ellos o varios acontecimientos públicos donde debían ir juntos, todo el mundo lo daba por hecho.

.

..

…

Meses después aún seguían hablando de lo mismo, pero ella ya no le prestaba atención pues no había visto a Calem luego de aquella despedida unilateral en el hospital. Para su mala suerte si bien su supuesta relación ya no era la comida principal de medios sociales, ahora que ambos deberían ambos participar en el show de las estrellas de Kalos, algunos rumores habían comenzado nuevamente.

Recordaba sus horas negando a amigos, familiares y conocidos el tener una relación con el campeón.

No quería volver a lo mismo.

Igualmente intento vestirse lo más presentable posible. Con una enagua de tablones, una camisa blanco con un chaleco sobre ella y botas cafés. Se puso una boina blanca que le había regalado Ash en su visita a Teselia mientras compraban cosas para sus respectivos amigos y conocidos.

Qué curioso.

Si bien estar junto a Ash siempre era una nube de felicidad, había estado demasiado opacada por la situación de Calem.

Suspiro antes de salir de su hogar y usar su Pokémon volador para llegar a la ciudad donde sería el espectáculo. Intento pasar desapercibida, pero luego de ser reconocida en 0.5 segundos, salió corriendo al hotel donde estaría hospedada.

Respiro agitada cuando llego a su habitación previamente seleccionada.

Los fanáticos eran peligrosos.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo voltear, se quedó inmóvil al igual que la otra persona frente a ella. Pues la habitación abierta fue la que estaba frente a la suya.

Con un cambio más notable de ropa. Un pantalón azulado con botas café claro, una camisa de rayas blanca y negra junto a una camisa abierta de color café claro como sus botas. Incluso un gorro similar al que tenía antes de color café claro con lentes oscuros sobre este.

Calem.

La cara de ambos demostraba lo mucho que no esperaban toparse con el otro.

-C-Calem-tartamudeo ella con dificultad.

-Serena-dijo este más tranquilo pero con expresión incomoda.

Era notable que el chico estuviera a tanto de los rumores si eran tan fuertes en todo Kalos, incluso algunos fanáticos los habían apodado como el "Kaloshiping", la imaginación de los fans era increíble.

Un brillo en el pantalón del chico hizo que volteara, este leyó sus pensamientos e intento ocultar lo que había visto, pero fue tarde. El llavero que ella le había dejado en el hospital lo había tenido con algún objeto en sus pantalones.

Sonrió levemente.

Recordando como cuando ella era joven y viajo con Ash, lo primero que hizo cuando este le regalo aquel lazo azul fue usarlo.

Era una situación diferente.

Pero sentía una gran emoción en su interior. Sentía que su regalo había sido apreciado por alguien. Sabía que no era excusa para la ridícula felicidad que sentía, pero igual ahí estaba.

-Veo que ya estas mejor-dijo animada.

Este volteo el rostro sonrojado, aun parecía avergonzado.

-A mí solo me quedo una cicatriz en mi brazo, pero aparte de eso estoy lista para la revancha-dijo emocionada.

Noto la mirada de incredulidad de Calem.

Sabía que era estúpido proponerle una batalla, pues solo alentaría la emoción de los reporteros para crear falsos rumores de ellos como pareja.

Igualmente la cara de Calem se mostró por primera vez calmada y con una leve sonrisa, ella se sonrojo levemente antes de sonreír con las manos tras su espalda.

-Esta vez ganare-dijo Calem emocionado.

Como siempre que ocurría una batalla.

…

Claro que Serena no conocía la otra parte de la historia, una donde Calem había ido desde niño al campamento del profesor Oak y sentido celos de ver a Ash hablar con la chica que le había interesado por sus conocimientos en video juegos. Ella no sabría que mientras él viajaba por otras regiones siempre sintonizaba los canales de Kalos al enterarse que Serena participaba en espectáculos como su madre. Tampoco que había ido a la presentación el día que fue coronada Reina de Kalos.

La emoción que tuvo al conocerla y que la tratara tan mal por su poco talento de socializar con otros. Que las batallas contra una chica de espectáculo fueran mucho más emocionantes que las que tuvo que tener para ser el campeón.

O que simplemente amara la sonrisa de la chica de la misma forma que se preocupaba por sus camaradas.

Tal vez su Greninja si lo sabía, su primer Pokémon.

Pero al menos por ahora no se lo contaría a Serena.

 **Fin**

 _Calem me parece sexy, culpen a Pinterest._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
